Wake Me Up When September Ends
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Mello's pregnant and Matt makes a huge mistake, what are the consequences? Warning: M-PREG, boyxboy love, and char. death, don't like this? Then DON'T read it


A/N : This one-shot is sad...Its about Matt's death but twisted into my version of something else...Please enjoy, I apologize for any tears that have been shed during the reading of this fic.

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or Wake Me Up When September Ends By: Green Day.

Warning : M-PREG Dont Like ? Then why the fuck are you still here ?

Note: This is a revision, I had to fix some things and I haven't been updating because I had SERIOUS writer's block and focusing on getting my credits so I can, hopefully, graduate by June.

* * *

Mello POV

"Will you ever leave me?" I asked Matt as we danced at our wedding, "No, I won't ever leave you Mello" He twirled me around and held me again as we swayed from side to side, "I love you so much Mail" I murmured in his ear as we continued swaying "I love you too Mihael" he replied.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

Me and Matt were sitting in the living room watching some stupid movie with bad actors when the phone rung in the kitchen, Matt sighed loudly and got up to answer it, I absently rubbed my extended stomach as I heard Matt talking on the phone.

I felt the dread deep in my stomach as Matt came back out to the living room with a somber look on his face. As I studied the look on his face I remembered that a few months back Matt's boss had devised a plan to rob one of the most heavily secured banks in Japan but needed to work out some kinks first, well woopy- fucking -doo the plan was finished but that didn't mean I was any less upset with Matt. If I lost him what the hell was I supposed to do with my life?

~~~~~~ I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE WORDS USED ~~~~~~~~~

(1) "You didn't..Tell me you didn't" I said, tears already pooling in my eyes, Matt just looked off to the side, "Matt! Tell me you didn't do it" I said tearfully as the tears dripped down my face. I struggled to stand up - putting a hand on my lower back to help me – and finally managed to, as I stood there on wobbly legs and glared at Matt, he nodded his head meekly and I quickly shot my hand out and smacked him. "WHY ?! Do I mean NOTHING to you ?!...Oh My God" I moaned tearfully as I held my head in my hands and paced around - sobbing - I turned to Matt who was standing in the same spot just looking at the floor.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

"Did I ever cross your mind when you agreed to that ?! What about our child ?!" I screamed at him, my face blotchy and red, with tear marks down my face.

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

Matt fidgeted a bit before slowly walking over to me...Me...Mihael Jeevas...Who was sobbing hysterically to the point of hyperventilation...and hugged me tight, "Don't do it please don't do it" I sobbed out as he shushed me, it didn't help very much. "Mello...I have to...Its apart of my job -" I pushed him away harshly, "I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR DAMN JOB!" I yelled, just then the baby decided to give a very harsh kick to the side of my stomach, I leaned against the wall for support and wrapped my arms around my stomach, "Mello! Are you OK?" Matt asked frantically while helping me over to the couch,

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

"Yes I'm fine" I panted out. The pain eventually faded and I sat there worn out, Matt sat next to me and rubbed my stomach, "I'm going to stay over at L's...for a few days.. " I said quietly, Matt looked over at me with sadness in his eyes "Yes I think that would be better", He quietly helped me stand up and helped me pack my suitcase.

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

**2 Days Later ~ L's House **

Occupants : L [ Of Course ], Light, Near, and Mello

Mello POV

I sat on the couch in front of the TV, watching the news, "Mello why are you watching the news?" Near asked as he sat next to me, I glanced at him and looked back at the TV, "I have a feeling something is about to happen" I murmured.

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked curiously, I turned my attention to him and started to speak, "Well Matt had just told me that he was going to do a dangerous job and I'm just checking that he wont be on there so -" I was cut off as the anchor woman came back on the screen "We have breaking news! It seems that a robbery has taken place and police are on the tail of one of the suspects who is driving a red camreo, lets go to the helicopter view who is keeping track of the suspect" I felt frozen... every bone in my body froze as the TV showed Matt's car driving dangerously through the streets with at least 50 police cars on his tail, "Matt.." I whispered.

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

Me and Near watched the chase until Matt suddenly stopped, I slightly panicked on the inside... And a bit on the outside. "Why did he stop?" I asked Near, "Look" he pointed to the screen and I seen that the police have surrounded Matt... "Shit..." I whispered as I seen Matt get out of the car, "What the fuck is he doing?" I yelled, I barely felt the baby give me a kick.

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

Matt seemed to be saying something to the police but before he could get another word out his mouth they started shooting, I could do nothing but stare at the screen as my husband was shot to death, he fell against the car and slid down to the floor, it was silent in the house till... "NOOO MATT!" I yelled and ran up to the TV, "Noo Matt.." I sobbed out, I didn't know what was happening to me until i felt someone pulling me back and my head was thrust into someone's chest. I faintly heard someone screaming and was about to tell them to shut up when I suddenly choked and coughed harshly which stopped the screaming immediately.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

The stress of the argument with Matt and seeing him brutally killed practically in front of my eyes must've been to much because the next thing I know I was laying in the back of an ambulance with pain shooting through my entire body, I had gone into labor.

The very next morning at 3:58 am on July 20th, my son, Matthew Jeevas was born, he weighed 13 lbs and had Matt's forest green eyes and a tuft of light blonde hair. L,Near and Light stayed for a few hours before being kicked out by the nurse, after many hugs they finally left but not before promising to return later. I lay in the slightly dark room, illuminated by the small table lamp beside the bed, talking softly to my sleeping son who laid in my arms, "You are so beautiful...I just wished your father was here to see you" I quietly whispered to him.

I blinked back tears with the thought of Matt not being here but I gasped in surprise when a pale hand appeared on Matthew's head, I quickly glanced up and bit my lip as Matt was standing there, smiling softly at me, "I am here Mells...I love you so much" he wiped away the tears that had fell out of my eyes, "Matt, Oh Matt" I whispered, he smiled wider and gave me a small kiss on my forehead and did the same for Matthew. Before he left he said one last thing, "I'm always gonna be with you Mells, remember what I said at the wedding? I'm never gonna leave you" I gave a small sob and watched as Matt completely disappeared from my sight.

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

* * *

A/N : How was it ? I hope it wasn't too crappy...I just was listening to that song and BAM it hit me :D

(1) : Mello IS OOC but it was needed...

Cmon who wants to read my Obsession story ? Review Review Review ! and I'll write it.

To the people who put alerts on my stories and such:

I'm really sorry, as I explained in the beginning I have been really busy with school, love, and family time PLUS I had the worst writers block ever! But I promise I'll update more frequently but for now I'm just fixing up stories that I deem that needs to be fixing but if you have any suggestions you could throw them in the reviews when (and if) you do review this story on which story I need to work on.


End file.
